Sagittarius
Sagittarius, "The Archer" (サジタリウス Sajitariusu) is a Celestial Spirit that is one of the 12 Golden Zodiac Keys. His key is currently owned by Lucy Heartfilia. Appearance Sagittarius, despite how people usually view him, is a tall, black-haired, lanky man wearing a horse costume. He has rustic, almost medieval style clothing. He carries a giant bow and has a giant quiver on his back. Personality Sagittarius is very formal and respectful to his owner. He carries out his orders quickly, and always tries to do what is in his capabilities. He also seems to take all of his requests literally, leading him to misinterpret certain orders such as Lucy's request to create fire (initially believing it to be a request to make fire from nothing rather than set something aflame).Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 62, Pages 8-11 He has a habit of uttering the phrase "moshi moshi", which literally means "hello" in Japanese. Synopsis Galuna Island arc Sagittarius's Gate key is offered by the people of Galuna Island along with a 7 million Jewel reward for anyone who would be able to lift the curse caused by Team Lyon's Moon Drip ceremony. Team Natsu of Fairy Tail completes this job, but they are forced to turn down the Jewel reward since they had no official permission from their guild's master or S-Class Mages to take this job. At Lucy's insistence, the team accepts Sagittarius's Gate key as a gift of appreciation from the islanders.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 46, Page 6 Phantom Lord arc While being kidnapped by Phantom Lord, Lucy accidentally drops all of her keys except Sagittarius'. He is summoned by Lucy for the first time in a desperate effort to create fire for Natsu to eat and help him fight Gajeel. Sagittarius says he cannot do it,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 62, Page 15 misinterpreting Lucy's order as a request to make fire himself. Upon hearing Happy bemoan the lack of fire in general, Sagittarius realizes that they only wish to set something on fire, which he does by shooting at a set of machinery with his arrows and causing a fiery explosion, thus allowing Natsu to regain his energy and defeat Gajeel.Fry Tail Manga: Chapter 63, Pages 12-25 Fighting Festival arc Lucy summons Sagittarius during her fight against Bickslow to shoot down all of Bickslow's dolls. He accomplishes the order, but fails to destroy the souls implanted inside the dolls. Bickslow is thus able to create more dolls, which attack and defeat Sagittarius.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 114, Pages 13-15 Oración Seis arc Sagittarius is one of the spirits Lucy summons to fight the Naked Mummy guild, who have taken the Love & Lucky guild hostage.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 130, Page 7 He is summoned again when Lucy sees Gray trying to kill Natsu. "Gray" is revealed to be Gemini in disguise and transforms into Lucy, taking advantage of Hibiki's weakness for women by flashing their breasts, shocking Hibiki and Sagittarius. While disguised as Lucy, Gemini commands Sagittarius to shoot Hibiki in the back with his arrows, which he does against his will. Lucy forces his gate closed, but Gemini summons him to their side using a copy of his key, leaving Lucy unable to control him. Gemini orders the unwilling Sagittarius to shoot down Carla as she escapes with Wendy Marvell, but Gemini's owner Angel appears and commands them to stop. Gemini reverts to their true form, closing Sagittarius's gate.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 143, Pages 5-13 Daphne arc Note: Events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Tenrou Island arc Sagittarius is summoned by Lucy to fight off Kain Hikaru while he chases her on Tenrou Island. He fires arrows at Kain's legs, but Kain kicks them back at him and defeats him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 226, Pages 12-13 He is later summoned when Lucy and the rest of Fairy Tail are fighting against Acnologia. He uses his arrows and combines it with the attacks of the rest of the members, forming a powerful attack that was able to momentarily keep Acnologia at bay.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 122 Key of the Starry Sky arc Note: Events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Grand Magic Games arc Sagittarius celebrates Lucy and her friend's return from Tenrou Island when Virgo brings them to the Celestial Spirit World. After the celebration, Sagittarius sees Lucy and her friends off with the rest of Lucy's Celestial Spirits.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 262, Pages 8-18 Sagittarius is summoned again by both Lucy and Yukino Aguria, along with the other 11 Golden Keys, in order for them to combine their powers and seal the Eclipse Gate. Thus, Sagittarius and the other Spirits fly towards the gate and push it, closing it once again.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 328, Pages 6-9 Sun Village Arc During Fairy Tail's mission at Sun Village, Sagittarius is summoned by Lucy to counter Drake, the sniper of the Sylph Labyrinth Treasure Hunters. Having already located the position of the hidden sniper, Sagittarius proceeds to shoot an arrow at him. However, at the same time, Drake fires one of his own bullets, causing the arrow to collide with the projectile and destroy one another, much to the dismay of Sagittarius.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 344, Pages 11-12 However, as Drake attempts to fire another bullet, Lucy calls out to Sagittarius, who counters against the impending threat with one of his arrows, with Sagittarius affirming his prowess in archery.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 345, Pages 7-8 Magic and Abilities Master Archer: Sagittarius, living up to the theme of his constellation, employs bow and arrows in battle, with his skills as a Celestial Spirit lying in their use. He has proven himself to be an extremely proficient archer: he was shown capable of easily destroying Bickslow's dolls, small objects which maneuver at high speed in mid air, with his arrows, demonstrating both pinpoint accuracy and great speed;Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 114, Pages 13-14 such traits were further proven when the Celestial Spirit blocked one of Drake's bullets with a projectile of him, reciprocating the same action which the Sylph Labyrinth sniper had done previously, and leaving him amazed.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 345, Page 8 He is able to nock and shoot more than one arrow at the same time, firing a barrage of them at Kain Hikaru.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 226, Page 10 He also seems to be very resourceful with his archery, as shown when he was able to create fire by shooting electrical equipment so that Natsu Dragneel could replenish his strength; a feat which he claimed to be "mere child's play" for his arrows.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 63, Pages 14-15 Enhanced Reflexes: Sagittarius can aim his bow down and fire his projectiles at incredible speed, managing to block a bullet from Drake by intercepting it in midair with one of his arrows; a noteworthy feat, considering how, aside from reacting and aiming at the incoming threat, he had to pull his weapon's string in a split second to achieve this. Immortality: As a Celestial Spirit, Sagittarius cannot die,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 144, Page 7 unless he is somehow forced to stay in the Human World for too long without returning to the Celestial Spirit World, something which would slowly deplete his life force, eventually resulting in his death.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 73, Pages 15-17 Equipment Bow and Arrows: As evident of his role as an archer, Sagittarius is always shown carrying around a bow and a quiver full of arrows. The bow is quite small if compared to its tall owner, and, strangely enough, seems to be composed of metal. Connected to the central part, the handle, which is covered in leather strips, are the two limbs, which grow larger near their center, and then grow smaller again near the edges, to which the string is tied. Such bow is used to fire the large arrows resting in the massive, cylindrical quiver attached to Sagittarius' back via a large buckled belt, passing over his right shoulder and crossing his chest diagonally. These arrows possess massive, light fletchings and simple metal heads.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 63, Page 12 While shown wielding the bow with his right hand when first summoned by Lucy, Sagittarius always adopts the standard stance of a right-handed archer, wielding the bow with his left hand and aiming the arrow with the right one.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 63, Pages 12-15 Appearances in Other Media OVAs Fairy Academy - Yankee-kun and Yankee-chan! Sagittarius appears as a teacher in Fairy Academy while training for an archery competition. He is talked about as the pride of the academy who has won many awards for archery. Sagittarius and other Celestial Spirits make up the school staff.Fairy Tail Anime: OVA 2 Trivia *In the English version, Sagittarius's greeting,"Hello, Hello", is retained in its Japanese form, "Moshi, Moshi".Fairy Tail Manga: Volume 6 *When Natsu thinks about Sagittarius' appearance, the flower creature resembles Nakajima from Mashima's last work Rave Master.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 46, Page 14 *Lucy, Gray, and Natsu all were partially right about Sagittarius' appearance/personality. Gray got the overall form correct, Lucy correctly predicted his main weapon; a bow, and Natsu envisioned him saluting (Despite the fact that the rest of Natsu's version wasn't even close).Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 26, Page 14 Battles & Events *[[Lucy Heartfilia, Happy & Loke vs. Bickslow|Lucy Heartfilia (owner), Happy & Loke vs. Bickslow]] *[[Lucy Heartfilia vs. Naked Mummy|Lucy Heartfilia (owner) vs. Naked Mummy]] *[[Lucy Heartfilia vs. Angel|Lucy Heartfilia (owner) vs. Angel]] *[[Fairy Tail vs. Daphne's Lizardmen & Dragonoid|Fairy Tail (owner) vs. Daphne's Lizardmen & Dragonoid]] *[[Lucy Heartfilia vs. Kain Hikaru|Lucy Heartfilia (owner) vs. Kain Hikaru]] *Opening of Eclipse! References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Celestial Spirit Category:Male